Nicky Daley
Nicholas Daley is the son of Larry Daley and Erica Daley. He is portrayed by Jake Cherry in the first two films and by Skyler Gisondo in Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb. He is the deuteragonist of Night at the Museum, a supporting character in Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian, a major character in Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb. Appearances Night at the Museum Nick first appears as the tritagonist in Night at the Museum as the son of Larry Daley. Nick "forgets" to tell Larry about his schools career day and takes Don instead. Larry arrives to pick Nick up and take him to hockey game in Central Park. After the game Nick and Larry walk through the park talking about moving house again, Nick than brings up that Larry should become just a regular guy and get himself a job. Nick goes on to tell Larry that he doesn't want to be a hockey player any more and wants to become a bond trader. On his way to work, Erica's fiancé Don walks Nick to school, they pass the Museum of Natural History just as his dad announces to Dr. McPhee that he doesn't think the job is for him and hands in his uniform, Nick tells Larry that he is happy that he got a job at the museum and this makes Larry reconsider. A few days latter, Nick arrives at the museum with his group of friends only to watch his dad be fired because of the mess in the Neanderthal display. He gets upset about this and goes home and is latter visited by Larry who explains himself. Larry tells Nick that he will take him to the museum and show him what happens when the sun goes down. At the museum, Nick sits up on the desk and watches as Larry counts down until sundown. When nothing happens and the exhibits don't come to life Nick gets disappointed. Larry tells him that the Tablet of Ahkmenrah is what causes the exhibits to come alive, Nick naturally doesn't believe him. Larry tries to prove that there is a tablet by taking Nick up to the Ahkmenrah exhibit and discovers that the tablet has been stolen. Nick goes to leave but then notices shadows coming from the loading dock. The two make their way down to the loading dock and find the tablet with the middle piece turned, Nick picks the tablet up and goes to turn the piece but is stopped by Cecil Fredericks, Gus and Reginald when they tell Nick that his dad doesn't work at the museum any more. Nick runs through the museum with the tablet managing to maneuver his way back up to the Ahkmenrah exhibit where he and Larry are latter locked in. The two release Ahkmenrah from his coffin and break down the gate of which was locked. When running through Central Park, Nick gets on the back of Rexy accompanied by Ahkmenrah. When they catch Cecil and get the tablet back. He helps his dad get the exhibits back to the museum. When Teddy Roosevelt says that Larry is a great man, Nick replies he knows showing that he is proud of his dad. Later, on his next career day at school he has his dad be his career day parent and parties with the exhibits at the museum. Trivia * Nicky is similar to Mowgli from the Jungle Book (2016): ** Both are friends with the protagonists (Larry and Bagheera) ** Both make new friends with the protagonists' buddy (Teddy and Baloo) ** Both are kids ** Both plan to defeat an antagonist (Cecil, Gus and Reginald, Shere Khan) ** Both join their friends (the Exhibits and Jungle Animals) Category:Characters Category:Night at the Museum characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Sons Category:Live Action characters Category:20th Century Fox characters